


Without Me

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Other, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Happy Easter everyone! As a gift, everyone can get some quality time with Estinien. Estinien X Reader, no gender specified.





	Without Me

He's surprised as he enters your room, back from yet another of his adventures that he refuses to invite you to, for they're "too personal" or would "waste your time". He refuses to understand how badly you wish to accompany him - to the end of the world if needed be!

He raises an eyebrow as he sees you sprawled over the bed, basking in delicious afterglow, your fingers and thighs still slick with your juices.

"Estinien? I wasn't expecting you."  
"I can see that. Pity you didn't wait a few more minutes, I would have helped," he says as he starts shedding his armor.

You roll over to your back and examine him. No matter how many times you've seen him undress, you don't get tired of it. Seeing this beautiful creature emerge from his filthy armor is always a special treat. He sits on the bed by your side, his eyes intent on yours.

"How spent are you?" he asks while running a hand over your bare stomach.  
"Very much spent," you answer with an appreciative sigh.  
"Allow me?"  
"Hmmm?"

He climbs on the bed and situates himself between your thighs, leaning in to kiss between your legs. You moan softly and tense up at the same time.

"Estinien please, I'm sensitive right now..."  
"I shall be gentle."

He starts licking you, kissing you, raking his teeth against you. He's tender and sweet, and so meticulous, gently licking your thighs clean. He delves into your core, drinking your juices like a starving man. You wiggle in his grip, feeling both over and under stimulated. Too much yet definitely not enough. You're not sure of what you want from him right now.

"Were you thinking of me as you did that?"  
"Of course I was."  
"Did you scream mine name?"  
"Hard enough that I'm concerned the other room must have heard me."

He chuckles and gently pushes a finger in your depths. You arch your back.

"What was I doing in those fantasies of yours?"  
"You were... Unnnnff. Taking me. Hard and fast."  
"Is that so?"

He pushes a second finger in, stretching you in a delightful way.

"Estinien..."  
"Shall we make those fantasies a reality?"  
"You were talking less. And kissing me more."

He chuckles and leans in to kiss you, slow and deep. You hiss as you feel a third finger inside you.

"Stop teasing me," you mutter against his lips.  
"I live to serve," he answers while removing his fingers.

You sigh as he guides his thick length against your core, your whole body arching as he pushes it deep inside. He's filling you up and stretching you out in ways that always take your breath away. You open your eyes and press a hand to his cheek, marveling at how handsome he is. He's gazing at you with loving eyes, and you clearly feel your face heat up.

"So you'll take me to the hilt without batting an eye, but one look in your eyes and you're blushing like a maid? "  
"You know very well how crazy I am for you," you groan as you blush some more.  
"I know. I am very thankful for that."

He finally starts rolling his hips in a way that makes you gasp and moan. Already your toes are curling as you wrap your legs around his waist.

"Don't tease me..."  
"How impatient."

One hand flies to your chest while the other grips your hip to steady you. He's plunging into your depths, faster and faster, and his breath becomes labored. You don't mind his heavy breathing, in fact, you love the way he gets so hopelessly lost into you. You moan as he kisses you, hard and deep, his pace picking up. You didn't think you'd be able to so early after pleasuring yourself, but you can already feel another orgasm build up in you.

"Estinien..."  
"Will you come for me, mine sweetheart?"  
"Give me more... !"

He growls as both hands grip your waist almost aggressively and he pulls you into him, the sounds of your flesh clapping together filling the room. His breathing is uneven now and you can tell he's getting close. You use your hand to stimulate yourself even more, desperately trying to reach your peak with him. He watches you with hungry eyes, his hand soon pushing yours away. He likes finishing you himself and you just can't bring yourself to hate him for it.

"I'm close!" he groans as he thrusts even harder now.   
"Me too!"

He's kissing you again, his hand still on you, his hips still rolling against yours. He's pushing all your buttons and doing everything oh so deliciously right! You feel a dark, deep wave rise inside you, threatening to swallow you whole. You're so close you can only moan and scream and whimper.

"Estinien!"

You call his name as he sinks his teeth into your neck, effectively finishing yourself. Your tight walls flexing around him are enough to do him in, and you shudder as you feel him cum deep inside you, your name on his lips. Boneless and tired, he pulls out and crashes to your side, wrapping his long arms around you. You hum happily, feeling very much spent and satisfied.


End file.
